seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 12
Malk, kicked Zet's unconscious body over, and folded his arms. He gave a grin, and Rangton, gave a thumbs up. Seemed they were now at an advantage. Aerith was weaker then Rangton, and only lasted so long because of Zet, and Rangton being distracted somewhat by Zozo fighting Freedo. However, when Zozo beat Freedo, Rangton knew that he would be safe, and concentrated 100% on his enemies, taking out Zet. It wasn't easy, but Zet didn't expect a huge boost in Rangton's fighting skills. Now, Aerith was alone with 3 highly skilled fighters, and while they were no where near 100%, they were strong enough together to destroy him completely. So, Aerith had one plan. "I'm not getting paid enough." He ran. He ran as fast as he could, so he could get to the end of the hall. If he could warn the men in the office, they should be able to warn everyone at the tower... If Tack and Fea didn't fight them back yet. No... They didn't. If they did, why would the weakest member? Most likely, they are waiting to fight. It was a huge leap in judgement, but it was the only idea of hope Aerith had. He was still running faster then he could, and noticed that the office room. All the people inside were unconscious. But, he knew where the warning bells were. He looked behind his shoulder, and saw Malk, chasing after him. He had one chance... He ran faster then he could, and turned. He lifted his fist, and smashed through the office wall. He went in, and saw the den den mushi. He smacked it as hard as he could, and it awoke. "INTRUDERS!" It was one of the key words, and the den den mushi screamed. Aerith, twisted his entire body, and slammed his fist at Malk's foot. Malk, with his other one kicked Aerith in the face, and Malk smashed him in the face again. Rangton, and Zozo appearing, attacked him with punches, and Malk finished him off with a kick against his ribs. Aerith was defeated, but he gave a grin. Oak, Shoto, Hyn, Lonnie... The 4 were strong enough. Before he fell, he grabbed Malk's leg. He squeezed as hard as he could, and Malk gritted his teeth. Zozo kicked him off Aerith, and Malk checked his ankle. He had the grip marks on it, and touching it caused Malk to wince. Aerith, laughed to himself, and thought over everything he did. He wasn't getting paid enough. Still, it was for the best. The prospect of more money pushed him to try to do it. - The alarm screeched across the entire tower, and Aerith's scream pierced across the entire tower. "INTRUDERS!" Hjn, knew who was the intruders the second the alarm blurred. He went to his wrist, and turned on a small, sleeping den den mushi. "ALL BOUNTY HUNTERS! KILL THE DOCTORS WHO CAME HERE! THEY ARE THE INTRUDERS!" - Bonnie, hearing that, stared at Christie. Christie, gave a nervous chuckle, and raised her hands. She decided to play the 'card'. "Hey, were friends! Why should we fight?" "Yes. We were. But... You spat on it, and betrayed me. You pissed me off more then that girl did... She didn't make me look like a fool... You broke my heart, and now... I'LL BREAK YOU!" Christie, ran out of the room, and closed the door. Bonnie, sprinted off her metal bed, tearing it in half. She punched the door, and tore it in half. She looked at Christie running down the hall, and screamed at the top of her lungs. "DIE!" Christie, wanted to hide in a hole, and wet herself. - Fea, looking at Shoto, grabbed his bed, and gave a giggle. "Bye bye." She lifted it, and threw it over the window. Shoto, falling off 200 feet, noticed the ground, and jumped off, saw a tree, and jumped on a branch, and jumped on others. He saw the tower, and gave a nervous smile. "Should leave that place alone... Oak should be ripping the place apart in a few seconds." - Oak, and Tack, were playing charades, while the alarm blared. Tack, noticing, raised his hand. "Should I leave now?" Oak, waved his hand. "Your crew will be okay. 1 more game, and you can leave." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc